Mario's New Tennis
Mario's New Tennis is a tennis game made by GamerX Inc. Controls There are three control modes (Simple, Intermediate, Advanced) & four different controllers you can use (Wii Remote Held Sidways, Wii Remote + Nunchuck, Classic Controller, Game Cube Controller) Wii Remote Held Sidways *Control Pad=Move. *1=Slice Shot. **1->2=Lob Shot *2=Topspin Shot/Power Shot when at full power. (When using simple controls) **2->1=Drop Shot. *A=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Offensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) *B=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Defensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) Wii Remote + Nunchuck *Control Stick=Move. *B=Slice Shot. **B->A=Drop Shot *A=Topspin Shot/Power Shot when at full power. (When using simple controls) **A->B=Lob Shot. *Control Pad Up or Down/Z=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Offensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) *Control Pad Left or Right/C=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Defensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) Classic Controller *Control Stick/Control Pad=Move. *B=Slice Shot. **B->A=Drop Shot *A=Topspin Shot/Power Shot when at full power. (When using simple controls) **A->B=Lob Shot. *R+A/X=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Offensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) *L+A/Y=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Defensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) Game Cube Controller *Control Stick=Move. *B=Slice Shot. **B->A=Drop Shot *A=Topspin Shot/Power Shot when at full power. (When using simple controls) **A->B=Lob Shot. *R+A/Y=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Offensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) *L+A/X=Power Shot (When using intermediate controls)/Defensive Power Shot (When using advanced controls) Characters Note:Reach is equal on all sides, unless otherwise stated. Locked Characters Courts *Peach Dome **Gimmicks:None *Luigi's Mansion Court **Gimmicks:Ghosts harass the players, slowing them down *Wario Factory Court **Gimmicks:Conveyor belts either slow down or speed up a player. *Delfino Plaza Court **Gimmicks:Piranha Plant's spit goop onto the field, slowing down a player. *Gooper Blooper Court **Gimmicks:Moving tiles make it easier to hit the water, thus, getting an out. *DK Jungle Court **Gimmicks:Klaptrap's cling onto players, slowing them down. *Bowser's Castle Court **Gimmicks:Tilting stage, makes it difficult to hit the ball in the court. *Mario Classic Court **Gimmicks:Classic Mario Bros. enemies walk onto the court, blocking the players. Locked Courts *Piranha Plant Fields **Gimmicks: Piranha Plants are on the net & will sometimes shot the ball back at you. **How to unlock: Unlock Larry Koopa. *Dry Dry Desert **Gimmicks: Flames will sometimes fall from the sky. **How to unlock: Unlock Morton Koopa. *Cheep-Cheep Beach **Gimmicks: Cheep-Cheeps will sometimes jump up out of the water. **How to unlock: Unlock Wendy Koopa. *Underground Caves **Gimmicks: Monty Moles will sometimes pop up out of the ground. **How to unlock: Unlock Iggy Koopa. *Roy's Gym **Gimmicks: Boxers will sometimes come out & punch you. **How to unlock: Unlock Roy Koopa. *Ice Land **Gimmicks: The court is slippery & freezies will sometimes come out & freze you (Press A really fast to unfreeze faster). **How to unlock: Unlock Lemmy Koopa. *Ludwig's Lab **Gimmicks: It mimics the gimmicks of the other Koopalings courts (Changing every time a point is scored). **How to unlock: Unlock Ludwig Von Koopa. *Mario Kart Racetrack **Gimmicks: Karts will sometimes come on the court. **How to unlock: Beat Standard Tournament. *Shooting Star Summit **Gimmicks: Shooting stars will sometimes land on the court. If they hit the ball, it will bounce back. **How to unlock: Beat Doubles Tournament. *Rainbow Court **Gimmicks: Like Ludwig's Lab, but with all of the courts gimmicks. **How to unlock: Beat Special Tournament or Special Doubles Tournament. Tournaments Standard Tournament In Standard Tournament you only play on Peach Dome. In each cup there are two matches with unlocked characters, & one match with a locked character. *Cup 1: Cloud Cup **Locked Character: Fly Guy *Cup 2: Wing Cup **Locked Character: Paratroopa *Cup 3: Wiggler Cup **Locked Character: Wiggler *Cup 4: Leaf Cup **Locked Character: Petey Piranha *Cup 5: Crystal Cup **Locked Character: Iggy Koopa *Cup 6: Ice Cup **Locked Character: Lemmy Koopa *Cup 7: Sun Cup **Locked Character: Morton Koopa Jr. *Cup 8: Lightening Cup **Locked Character: Ludwig Von Koopa *Cup 9: Koopa Shell Cup **Locked Character: Larry Koopa *Cup 10: Seashell Cup **Locked Character: Wendy Koopa *Cup 11: Fist Cup **Locked Character: Roy Koopa *Cup 12: Bone Cup **Locked Character: Dry Bones *Cup 13: Star Cup **Locked Character: Baby Luigi *Cup 14: Flower Cup **Locked Character: Toadette Doubles Tournament Like Standard Tournament, except with a partner. *Cup 1: Cloud Cup **Locked Characters: Fly Guy & Paratroopa *Cup 2: Leaf Cup **Locked Characters: Wiggler & Petey Piranha *Cup 3: Crystal Cup **Locked Characters: Iggy Koopa & Lemmy Koopa *Cup 4: Lightening Cup **Locked Characters: Morton Koopa Jr. & Ludwig Von Koopa *Cup 5: Koopa Shell Cup **Locked Characters: Larry Koopa & Wendy Koopa *Cup 6: Bone Cup **Locked Characters: Roy Koopa & Dry Bones *Cup 7: Star Cup **Locked Characters: Baby Luigi & Toadette Special Tournament (Locked) *How to unlock:Unlock all of the courts (except Rainbow Court) In this tournament you play on all of the courts (including Peach Dome). At the end of each of the first 5 cups you unlock a new mode. *Cup 1: Cardboard Cup **Special Mode: Board Game Mode *Cup 2: Magic Cup **Special Mode: Mini Game Mode *Cup 3: Checkered Flag Cup **Special Mode: Racing Mode *Cup 4: Sunshine Cup **Special Mode: Beach Volleyball Mode *Cup 5: Hammer Cup **Special Mode: Super Duel Mode *Cup 6: Rainbow Cup **Special Mode: N/A (but you unlock Rainbow Court) Special Doubles Tournament (Locked) *How to unlock: Unlock Special Tournament Same as Special Tournament, but with a partner. Special Modes *Board Game Mode **How to unlock: Beat the Cardboard Cup **Info: Like the board game on Mario Party 5 *Mini Game Mode **How to unlock: Beat the Magic Cup **Info: You play Warioware Inc. style mini games *Racing Mode **How to unlock: Beat the Checkered Flag Cup **Info: You race on the course from the Mario Kart Court *Volleyball Mode **How to unlock: Beat the Sunshine Cup **Info :Like the volleyball game from Mario Party 5 *Super Duel Mode **How to unlock: Beat the Iron Cup **Info: Like Super Duel Mode from Mario Party 5 (except you get parts by playing VS. matches) Trivia *The name was inspired from the game Mario's Tennis, which was Mario's first tennis game. Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Games Category:GamerX Inc Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Tennis Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Tennis Category:2009